Can't Always Get What You Want
by WinchesterLicious
Summary: (MOVED FROM OTHER ACCT) **SMUT** DEAN/YOU Kinda show-verse, a bit AU How does Dean try to get his own way when it comes to something he wants? Basically plotless!


**A/N I don't know where this came from or even how I got this long. Honestly I didn't even intend for it to reach 1,000 words but...well, this was born. Enjoy :)**

You open the bathroom door and step out still combing your wet hair from the shower as a pair of green eyes comes up to your face. "Yeah, umm", Dean speaks into the cell phone as he scratches the side of his head. "I get it. One more week, and that it's man. But look, I gotta go now", Dean says, then snaps the phone closed and purposefully avoids looking at you.

Your chest tightens and that familiar ball of fire appears in your stomach, making you stalk over to him. "You're seriously trying to get me off the case?", you can't help the tone of your voice; the older Winchester brother just seems to find a way to always get under your skin.

"It's safer for you this way", he says matter of factly, pissing you off even more.

"I don't care about being safe", you shout, throwing your hands out in front of you. "I wanna nab this guy as bad as you. And I wanna help do it. I have a personal beef with him." Roy Washington is the Leviathin who killed your aunt, the last living relative you had and you want a piece of him. Naturally when you found out that the two well-known hunters were on to him, you joined up, but for some reason Dean wants you gone. He'd never admit it, but he thinks women are weaker than men and thinks you're just dragging them down. What makes it worse is that today you put your own self out as bait for another Leviathin, without consulting either Dean or Sam first and had almost got eaten, but luckily Sam saved your ass just in the nick of time. You can admit that you made a mistake, but hey, nobody's perfect, right?

Before either one of you can go on, Sam stands up and clears his throat, his tall frame towering over everything else in the tiny motel room. "I'm gonna go get some dinner...or something." You've only been hunting with the Winchesters for two weeks now, but the confrontation bubbling up is enough for Sam to sense the war raging and have the common sense to get out of dodge.

Your toes tap angrily on the carpet until the door closes, and your frustration pours from your mouth in the form of a scream. "Everything has to go exactly your way or you're just not satisfied huh?" Almost everyday you come up with flawless plans, but never once does he consider doing things your way, and after finding out he's trying to get Garth to pull you, you're thoroughly pissed. Holding your tongue is no longer an option.

Dean's head tipped to the side and he stuck his lips together and pursed them out, his twinkling eyes saying what his mouth didn't need to.

"Ugh!", you stomp on the floor, hating his cocky attitude. "I hate it! I can't stand you! You're pig-headed and chauvinistic and a-"

Dean gets to his feet from the chair in the corner and slips an arm around your waist, cutting you off. "I don't believe that for a second there darlin'", he states just before his lips collide with yours.

You ball your hands into fists and shove at his chest, making him stumble slightly. "What the hell is wrong with you?", you swipe the back of your hand over your mouth and take a step back, your head turning this way and that in search of a hoodie to put on over your pajamas.

Not bothering to listen to whatever half-ass excuse he might spit out, you spin around to grab your sweatshirt from the coatrack, but you're halted by a grip on your wrist. "Let me go!", you bellow and try to break free, failing of course.

Not giving into your demands, Dean hastily gives your pajama shorts a pull, making them slip down to the floor. While you freeze up with shock and confusion, your panties are shed next, then a hand cups your sex, making you gasp out loud. You can't deny the sexual tension gnawing at you and Dean everyday, and right now the desire pooling into your womb is proof of that.

You stand there arguing with yourself; wondering whether to stay or run away as your ears are filled with the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down followed by a whisper of denim descending a pair of thick thighs. Another unexpected yank to your wrist sends you sprawling backward onto his lap, with no time to protest as you're caught by his strong hands wrapping around your hips and settling you on something both stiff and warm before swiftly pulling you down. Your breath leaves your lungs so fast that a wave of dizziness washes over you as the back of your thighs meet his. Dean's erection is now buried inside of you to the hilt, stretching your sensitive muscles in the most delicious of ways.

He mutters, "This feels so fucking good", just above a whisper, obviously not meant for you to hear. You agree; it's absolutely incredible. A smirk forms on your lips as you anchor your feet to the floor and palms on his knees, the need to move becoming overwhelming. You attempt to wriggle your hips, or grind onto the man to further the enjoyment; but the grip on your hip holds you firmly in place.

Instead of giving Dean the satisfaction of knowing your disappointment, you count to five and then retort to his silent warning with a more composed, "You're such a control freak aren't you?"

He chuckles while a hand tangles into your tresses and gives them a harsh tug, your head tilting to the side, giving him the perfect opportunity to bite down onto the bare flesh of your shoulder. Most people would cry out in pain, but not you; you moan your appreciation as your vision blurs with the immense pleasure. "I just know how to get what I want sweetheart", he utters with such confidence that it makes goosebumps rise up all over your skin.

"What is it that you want?", you hate that your voice sounds so weak and needy.

Disregarding your question, Dean leaves a trail of kisses down the middle of your back and caresses the tender skin on the inside of your thighs with his fingertips. You have no choice but to succumb to his touch and melt into him, letting yourself relax against the hardness of his chest. His tongue flicks at the delicate spot just behind your ear when his digits trail high enough to reach the folds at the juncture of your thighs. Using a thick finger to part you, he runs it up your moist flesh, to the sensitive nub that can give you release and traces it with the pad.

You sigh, feeling his cock twitch inside of you and begin to grow bored with his teasing. "Dean", you try to plead, craning your neck sideways at an odd angle so his handsome face comes into view. His eyes watch hungrily as your tongue skims your bottom lip. Lowering his head, Dean nibbles at the reddened tissue, moving his other hand from your hair and up the front of your loose top, massaging your breast. In your position, all you can do is arch your back, but it provides no extra sensations, so you dart your tongue out, slipping it into his own mouth. Your nipples harden as your tongue glides over his, the taste of bourbon fresh on his breath.

Placing his finger over your clit now and tugging on your nipple at the same time, Dean circles it, making it harder for you to breathe. You pull away from the kiss, resting your cheek on his chest while he continues his movements. Your eyes close and your grip tightens on his thighs as the coil inside of you tightens with each passing second. Sweet relief is just around the corner, leaving you almost breathless, when Dean's actions stop. Your lids fly open, meeting his intense gaze. Besides being cloudy with lust, something unknown adorns those emerald orbs. You open your mouth to complain, but his much deeper voice intervenes. "I want you to stay out of the investigation until we catch Roy. You don't understand how dangerous he is."

You let out a sarcastic laugh, biting down on the inside of your cheek as the humming throughout your body dissipates. "I should have known." Humilation creeps into your cheeks in the form of a blush as realization hits you; Dean's trying to sleep with you to get his way. Unwelcome tears well up in your eyes and you sit up and push his hands off of you as rage flows through your veins. Your effort of standing up falters when his arms come around your waist, holding you to him.

"I'm sorry", he blurts out, making you whirl around and his arms fall to his sides.

"Sorry?", you scoff and bring your palm across his cheek, still hovering over him. "Your cheap, fake ass apology wouldn't even begin to put a dent in fixing things." You grip the hem of your shirt and pull it down to hide your nether regions. "I'm tired of being made to feel like I'm not good enough. Like", your fingers run through your hair. "I'm just a girl; therefore I can't do anything. But guess what Dean", a tear slips down your cheek. "I grew up in the life. I know what I'm doing. And I don't need you or Sam. I can take care of Roy Washington all on my own!"

Not waiting for a response, you bend down to pick up your panties and shorts, but are thwarted by being thrown onto the bed. You roll over onto your back, and kick at the man trying to climb on the bed with you. "Leave me alone!", you shout, his intentions clear as crystal in his eyes.

Dean continues with his own agenda, taking the chance to inform you, "I just had you wet and on my dick two minutes ago." His jaw is set as he takes your wrists and pins them above your head. Using his knee to pry your legs apart, he lays over you, placing his head on your collarbone and drives his cock inside of you. You clench your teeth together, unwilling to give into the bliss. "I can't think straight when you're around", he confesses and draws back before slamming into you again. "This is all I think about. Getting inside of you and fucking you until you can't walk for days." He withdraws himself yet again, repeating the process. "I can't sleep." The excuses keep coming, one after the other. "I can't focus on my job right." "My own hand doesn't alleviate the stress." "I'm driving myself insane." His thrusts became rapid, his face is covered in sweat, and his chest is rising and falling with each labored breath, but he doesn't stop until you've calmed down and your legs are surrounding him, holding him close to you.

Dean releases your hands and drags his mouth across your collarbone, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. "Tell me...", he takes a much needed breath. "Tell me to stop now and I will."

It takes a moment until you can find your breath. "I don't want you to. Don't want you to stop", you divulge, your heart hammering in your chest.

"Oh gosh", he exhales heavily, pulling out of you and making you hiss at the loss of contact. A second later his mouth is at your core, licking up your juices at your entrance. You thread your fingers through the short locks of his hair, holding on as he builds your desire back up.

"D-Dean", you stammer when his tongue meets your swollen clit again, two fingers slipping inside of you. As his mouth begins to play over you, you gasp and try to squirm away, the feeling too extreme.

Latching onto your hip with his unoccupied hand, Dean doesn't let you get away. He simply slings your leg over his shoulder and grasps your skin. "Ahhh...ahhhh", you give small moans of gratitude as you climb to new heights. Dean laps at your flesh as if he's a starving man, his pressure and speed increasing as he goes until your head is thrashing back and forth on the blanket, your fingers in a death grip at your sides. The first spasm of euphoria hits; causing your whole body to tense up, stealing your breath, and turning the room hazy.

Your orgasm is still in effect when Dean mounts you, thrusting inside of you again repeatedly, prolonging your climax. His cock fighting with your convulsing muscles brings a different sense to the act. Battling for sanity, you embrace his sides, oblivious to your nails digging into his skin, leaving dark red scratches. Mouths meet for a sloppy kiss; teeth clash and tongues dance. The rough sound of skin slapping against skin bounces off the walls, contrasting with cries of pleasure.

Suddenly when you feel as if you can't bear anymore, Dean gives a long groan and his limbs begin to tremble when his hips slow down to a stutter, gradually ceasing. Without withdrawing from you, Dean shifts so the both of you are on your side, and pushes the damp hair off of your face. You just stare at eachother, neither one of you talking for fear of another fight breaking out, until a familiar knock sounds at the door, the melody assuring you it's Sam. "Just a minute", Dean yells, giving you a wide eyed look.

You jerk away and scramble to get the cheap motel blanket wrapped around you and sprint off to the bedroom. Just before closing the bathroom door behind you, you shout out to Dean, "I'm still going tomorrow!"


End file.
